memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Quinn
Damian Quinn is an immortal Human born on Earth on the 6th March 1857. Quinn has been involved in many historical events which occurred from the 19th century to the 25th Century. Early Life Damian Quinn was born in Washington D.C. on March 6th 1857 to his father Albert and Mother Vanessa. Damian was one of 3 siblings, one brother, Jacob and sister, Maria. His family was one of the wealthiest of the time. He led an almost normal life until he was killed... For the first time. In 1885 Quinn was caught in a bar fight with several men who quickly overpowered him and fatally stabbed him in the heart. He collapsed in the street after he fled. The next morning, he awoke, he then came to the conclusion that the knife didn't do much damage as he was drunk the night before and the knife was no-where to be found. Quinn continued to live his life as normal, not knowing he was in fact immortal. as his life continued, Quinn and those around him started to notice that he didn't seem to physically age. At age 60 in November 1917, but still with the physical appearance of a 28 year old was drafted into the army to be sent to Paris to fight in World War One. This happened after his son Jackson Quinn died in the war months before. His Death occurred again as an enemy soldier shot him through the heart. moments later, he awoke, fully aware of the fact he was shot. He soon remembered the night he died the first time and came to the conclusion that he couldn't die. Realizing he couldn't die, he continued to live while his friends and family died. He was there for many historical events such as: participating in WW2, in the crowd as John F. Kennedy was assassinated, was present for Martin Luther King Jr's 'I Have A Dream' speech. He was also in Montana for the first contact between Humans and Vulcans in 2063. Starfleet Carrer 22nd century In 2153, Quinn joined the Starfleet, under the Identity Matthew Landry and was assigned as a crewman to the SS Intrepid. He continued to serve aboard the Intrepid until 2162. He then was re-assigned to the USS Daedalus where he served as a security officer until the Daedalus was destroyed in 2170. He and several other crew members escaped from the ship and were lost in space until they were rescued by the crew of the USS Curie (NX-16), which was still in service. Quinn continued to jump from ship to ship until 2175 when he permanently stayed aboard the USS Wilson (NCC-416) where he served as First Officer. 23rd century Quinn continued to serve as First officer and later Captain of the USS Wilson (NCC-416) until the ship's destruction at the hands of an unknown ship in 2229. Quinn managed to escape but had to change his alias again to Robert Jonas. Quinn didn't reapply to starfleet until 2246. He reapplied and was assigned to the newly commissioned [[USS Shenzhou|USS Shenzhou]]. He continued to serve aboard the Shenzhou until it he and the crew had the abandon it during the Battle at the Binary Stars in 2256. After he returned to earth. He was approached by several Starfleet security officers and was taken to Admiral Katrina Cornwell who had discovered that Quinn was somehow in the federation since its inception. She and Quinn discussed his immortality and Cornwell then offered him a position on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and promised to keep his immortality a secret as he didn't want to become Starfleet's "Lab Rat". Quinn then served aboard the Enterprise from 2256 until 2283 when Cornwell re-assigned him to the position of First officer of the USS Valiant (NCC-1731). After 8 years of serving aboard the Valiant as first officer, he became the Captain of the ship after the commanding officer was killed during an away mission to Tallio VI. He continued to be Captain until the ship was decommissioned in 2315. 24th century After the ship was decommissioned, Quinn learnt that Admiral Cornwell had died. So he had to turn to Spock for assistance as he learnt to trust him during his time on the Enterprise. Despite his initial resistance to idea, Spock gave his word that he wouldn't tell anyone about his immortality. Quinn began using his original name and served aboard the USS Archer (NCC-9422) as an operations officer, having his previous record deleted by Spock. He continued to serve aboard the Archer until 2330, when the ship was ambushed and the entire crew was captured by a Gorn ship. The crew were executed one by one but when they killed Lieutenant Quinn, he woke up again, this was the first time he was killed in over 200 years, in which he was stabbed by a Klingon. Quinn was forced to destroy the Gorn vessel. He managed to beam back to the Archer and warp to Starbase 163, where he was given the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. Quinn remained in the Sol System until 2363 when Captain Jean-Luc Picard offered him a position on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Quinn then served aboard the Enterprise-D until its destruction in 2371. During his time on this Enterprise, he told Captain Picard about his true identity and Picard made him consider officially telling the Federation about his immortality. After the Enterprise's destruction at Veridian III, Quinn was then transferred to Deep Space 9, where, at the behest of Picard told Captain Sisko about his immortality. He continued to serve aboard DS9 until the Battle of Sector 001, where he was aboard the USS Defiant when the crew of the [[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise-E]] rescued them. After this, he officially transferred and became a crew member of the Enterprise once again. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers